User blog:Darkcloud1111/The Bigger Story Behind the Story
So after the latest World of Remnant episode, I've started to notice a bunch of smaller details in various episodes that hint at a much larger story happening behind the scenes. While I've noticed a lot of individual comments here and there, I don't think we have put them all together. What I mean is that the world of RWBY is a lot worse then we think it is. So lets look at the evidence shall we: Time of Peace So this is a line that keeps popping up here and there, however most of the events in the show are blatant contradictions. Obviously the world isn't at war or anything (an event or possibly a series of events not fully explained yet), but in the few short months the series is taking place in, things are not ok. Roman and those that work for him appear to be completely unopposed by the police and Hunters alike. As a result, people are panicking according to Roman and now Cinder and her goons managed to sneak into Beacon because they stink at background checks. Not to mention even before Cinder got involved (or maybe because she got involved), the White Fang for the better part of 5 years are operating as a terrorist organization and actually disrupting the Civil Rights Movement of good Faunus fighting for what they want without violence...there is also a Civil Rights Movement going on. (This topic can be talked about more here) Ironwood's Arrival With the arrival of Ironwood, we are given a few more clues to the world outside Vale. Not even going into the information he got from Qrow, we learn that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly more difficult recently. There is also Ruby's meeting with Penny, which results in Ruby saying that same line mentioned above and Penny stating that isn't what she was told. Obviously Penny is working with Ironwood's group and he may be telling her something different from what Opzin has been saying. Now looking at Ozpin and Ironwood, Ironwood is obviously more hot headed and quicker to action but he isn't stupid and seems to be blatantly honest instead of Ozpin that seems more like he speaks in half-truths. He also brought an entire army with him just in case. Interesting. Mountain Glenn This is the big one right here. Mountain Glenn was Vale's first real attempt to expand beyond their current borders, but it ran into a few minor problems. One minor inconvenience was that THEIR DEFENSES COULDN'T HOLD OFF THE GRIMM AND THEY WERE FORCED UNDERGROUND, EVENTUALLY RESULTING IN THE DEATHS OF THOUSANDS! But besides that it was ok. Seriously, while we never see it personally this city shows that the Grimm with enough force are able to take down entire cities. Obviously a lot of those deaths could have been prevented if the inhabitants weren't so stupid that they decided to live in caves instead of using the tunnels to escape back to the city, but I digress. World of Remnant Kingdoms So in the Kingdoms episode, it is made mention that aside from the main cities in the four great kingdoms, smaller villages outside the kingdoms have a tendency to just vanish. Grimm So this episode does a good job explaining all the things we don't know about the Grimm. What we do know is that apparently most of the world is covered in Grimm and they serve as the greatest foe for humans to the current age. Conclusion So it wasn't until I started thinking about all this that I noticed how very little we know about the world outside the walls of Vale. However looking at all the above information, is there a world outside the walls of Vale? Despite the four main kingdoms being called kingdoms, are they just made up of one small city surrounded with empty space filled in with Grimm? With all the high tech weapons and advanced technology we have seen, plus the lack of any type of real threat of the Grimm shown to us, it is easy to think that the Grimm after years of human advancement aren't the indestructible monsters they were back when humans were using spears and arrows. Now going back and really looking at the information, it feels like there is an entirely different story happening outside the walls of the city of Vale and the other major kingdoms as well. What is really going on that the show itself is trying to hide from us? Category:Blog posts